


in sickness and in health

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only in the sense that yang is sick and blake looks after her XD, i'm not kidding this is just pure sugary fluff that's gonna give you diabetes, just a nice big dose of, this is so cheesy but i don't even care, with some added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: “Blake…” Yang’s voice was muffled by the pillow, and Blake’s amusement was replaced by concern at how unhappy her wife sounded.She ran a soothing hand along Yang’s arm, knowing from experience that the best way to make Yang feel better was simply to shower her relentlessly with love and affection. “Yes, sweetheart?”“I’m sick.”“I know, Yang.”“I hate being sick.”“I know, Yang.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 20
Kudos: 331
Collections: Bmblb





	in sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely cannot believe that I haven't ever written about one of the Bees getting sick and the other one taking care of them before since it's such a common trope but, well, I'm here to rectify that now. I actually have a cold myself at the moment so I feel Yang's pain ;-;
> 
> Anyway... enjoy!

Their room was still dark when Blake woke up, the only light provided by a dim bedside lamp that they always kept on because it made Yang feel more comfortable, and for a moment she wasn’t sure what had interrupted her sleep. Then she became aware of a weight against her side, and she realised that Yang had burrowed into her during the night, sliding an arm tightly around her waist and basically using her as a living teddy bear.

While it wasn’t at all unusual for her wife to be so physically affectionate, it wasn’t often that Yang curled up into a ball or snuggled into her side like this when she slept, and when her wife nuzzled further into her neck with a small noise that sounded almost like a whine, Blake knew exactly what was going on. After being married for several years she’d become extremely familiar with the signs that Yang was sick, and she mentally ran through the list.

 _Pretty much going from tough warrior to big baby?_ Check.

 _Sniffling instead of snoring?_ Check.

 _Using Blake as her personal radiator?_ Check.

She lifted a hand to her wife’s forehead, trying to gauge Yang’s temperature.

 _Burning up, and not in the normal good way?_ Check.

Given the strength of her wife’s immune system, it was probably nothing serious, but Blake still let out a sympathetic sigh, moving her hand to gently run her fingers through Yang’s hair instead. She could tell the instant her wife started to wake up, because Yang leaned contentedly into her touch for a couple of seconds before pulling away to bury her face in her pillow with a weak groan. Blake held back her laugh, because it genuinely wasn’t funny to see her wife suffering in any way, but part of her couldn’t help finding it utterly adorable how the strongest person she knew always capitulated so easily in the face of the common cold.

“ _Blake…_ ” Yang’s voice was muffled by the pillow, and Blake’s amusement was replaced by concern at how unhappy her wife sounded.

She ran a soothing hand along Yang’s arm, knowing from experience that the best way to make her feel better was simply to shower her relentlessly with love and affection. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“I’m sick.”

“I know, Yang.”

“I hate being sick.”

“I know, Yang.”

Her wife lifted her head just enough to shoot her a suspicious glare that came across far more cute than intimidating in her current state. “Are you making fun of me?”

Blake immediately shook her head, expression totally sincere. “Of course not.”

Yang’s features softened again, apparently satisfied with the answer, and she sank back into the pillow with another pitiful noise. “I don’t wanna get up.”

“That’s okay,” Blake reassured her, scooting a little closer so that she could pull her wife into a comforting hug. “You don’t have to do anything today if you don’t want to.”

Yang melted into her without any resistance, letting Blake tuck her head under her chin and wrapping her arms around Blake’s waist to hold her even closer. Several minutes passed in silence as Blake rubbed slow circles between her wife’s shoulder blades, smiling when she felt Yang relax even more now that she had something to focus on other than how bad she felt. She was caught off guard, though, when her wife froze, tensing as she pulled back to meet Blake’s eyes.

“Wait. Don’t you have work today?”

 _Oh._ Blake felt her heart swell at how Yang’s immense selflessness was still as present as ever even when she was sick, and without a word she grabbed her Scroll from the bedside table, quickly sending a message to her assistant letting him know that she wouldn’t be attending the weekly progress meeting that morning and to inform the others of her absence. Then she set it back on the table and rolled back over to face her wife again.

“Not anymore.”

Yang’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, and Blake had to suppress the ache in her chest at how even after all this time her wife still didn’t always seem to understand that she was Blake’s number one priority. But then, there were still rare occasions when she had nightmares about Adam herself, so she supposed that neither of them would ever be completely free of their demons. With time those scars had faded, however, and the most important thing was that they didn’t have to deal with anything alone— not when they had each other.

She opened her arms once more, and Yang accepted the embrace without hesitation, nestling into Blake’s arms with a small, happy sound. Blake absent-mindedly began to card her fingers carefully through her wife’s hair again, making sure not to tug or pull, and after a while Yang closed her eyes, settling more comfortably against Blake with a yawn. For a couple of hours Blake simply held her, letting Yang doze except for occasional trips to fetch her water or honey-infused tea to soothe her throat.

Eventually she knew they needed to eat, though, and Yang’s stomach rumbled like it could sense what she was thinking. This time she didn’t contain her laugh, and she forced herself to sit up, contemplating what food would be fast and simple to prepare— and easy enough that she wouldn’t set their kitchen on fire in the process. When she tried to get out of bed, Yang wouldn’t let her go, tightening her hold on Blake and plying her with the deadly combination of a pout and her saddest puppy dog eyes.

Blake couldn’t pretend that the sight wasn’t one of the sweetest things that she’d ever seen, but she summoned all of her willpower and rolled her eyes instead of giving in, leaving a kiss on Yang’s forehead before reluctantly untangling herself from her wife and actually leaving the warmth of the bed for real. Yang collapsed back against the mattress with a pathetic whine, and Blake watched her with a mixture of fondness and exasperation.

“You do know I’ll only be gone ten minutes at the most, right? I’m literally just going to make some soup.”

“ _Fine,_ ” Yang conceded. “But I’m holding you to that.” She pulled the covers more tightly around herself, curling into a ball in the centre of the bed, and Blake wondered not for the first time how the same woman who could launch a Grimm twice her size into the sky could possibly be so ridiculously cute. “It’s cold without you.”

“I’ll be quick,” Blake told her. “I promise.”

She left the room and headed downstairs before Yang’s persuasive tactics of being as adorable as possible could work, and she didn’t waste any time sticking a portion of tomato soup into the microwave and filling up a fresh glass of water. She quickly made herself a sandwich while the soup was heating up, and no sooner had she finished it then the timer pinged.

She made her way back up to the bedroom, taking care not to spill any of the soup onto the carpet since it would undoubtedly leave a stain that she didn’t want to bother cleaning up right now. When she entered the room again she found that Yang had fallen asleep in the time it had taken her to warm up the soup, and she felt her stomach flutter as she fell in love with her wife all over again.

Yang’s features were peaceful and untroubled, and Blake smiled as she placed the bowlof soup and the glass of water on the beside table. Even sick and in her dragon-print pyjamas—and drooling a little onto the pillow—her wife was still the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. She climbed back into bed, and Yang instantly snuggled into her, seeking out her warmth.

Blake knew that she should probably wake her up and get her to eat, but she figured it could wait a few more minutes. The soup would stay hot for a little while yet, and she simply couldn’t bring herself to disturb her wife. And so she pulled Yang closer instead, burying her nose in her wife’s hair and closing her eyes. She was well aware that Yang couldn’t hear her, but she voiced the feeling beating in her chest anyway, wanting to put it into words.

“I’m so glad I married you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp hope that was cute enough. As always any feedback apart from non-constructive criticism is not just welcomed but hugely appreciated, and I'll see all of you lovely people next time <3


End file.
